


Aphrodite and Aries

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA October 1999 Challenge. OK folks, time to put away the badfic crayons and become the Grrreat Shakespearian Writers we all know we are. In an effort to recover from last month's... ahem... affliction, shall we say, we are going to pull on the masters this month. This month's challenge is to take a well known story—be it from a book, play, movie, fairytale, whatever—and adopt it to fit our duo.  I find that everyone has a story that Alex and Fox remind them of, and am surprised to find that everyone's story is different.  You can do it tongue in cheek (say, Muldero and Alexette), but I encourage something more thoughtful, a modern retelling of a classic.  Please ask if you have any questions, but the nature of the challenge is, as always, very broad and open to individual interpretation.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Collections: TER/MA





	Aphrodite and Aries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA October 1999 Challenge. OK folks, time to put away the badfic crayons and become the Grrreat Shakespearian Writers we all know we are. In an effort to recover from last month's... ahem... affliction, shall we say, we are going to pull on the masters this month. This month's challenge is to take a well known story—be it from a book, play, movie, fairytale, whatever—and adopt it to fit our duo. I find that everyone has a story that Alex and Fox remind them of, and am surprised to find that everyone's story is different. You can do it tongue in cheek (say, Muldero and Alexette), but I encourage something more thoughtful, a modern retelling of a classic. Please ask if you have any questions, but the nature of the challenge is, as always, very broad and open to individual interpretation.

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Aphrodite and Aries  
by StarWindDancer**

  
Krycek was bored. Not just little bored but hugely bored. Sure, Mulder watching was his favorite pastime but all Mulder did was come home, sit on his couch, eat, jerk off, go to sleep, and then in the morning get up for work. 

At least Krycek had been able to get the night shift when he could actually watch Mulder do these things. Took lots of bribing the other watchers to change shifts with him but it was probably the fact that Mulder did jerk off that got him that time slot, which was the reason why he wanted it. 

Of course watching Mulder jerking off to those movies was fun but still, he was bored. He needed something more; he needed excitement and adventure, he needed blood. 

Krycek smiled. He could poison Mulder's water again but the results from last time were not that favorable. Of course a little violence always did turn him on. Just a little Krycek bashing was ok with him, trying to shoot him with his own gun was a little too much. 

Instead of doing something stupid Krycek just rewound the tape from last night. He watched Mulder do a one eighty, jerking himself at the speed of light, looking like he was almost pulling the strings of semen back in. 

He had whole videotapes of this. When he was off duty he'd lay there with its endless loops of Mulder's jerking, watching that hand, and watching those fingers, imagining. He had a good imagination, sometimes he forgot it was his own hands on his body and not Mulder's. 

A few quick adjustments and one of the VCR's was 'commandeered' to record last nights latest of "Mulder's Jerk Off Life" section to a 6 hour videotape full of them. 

If true to form Mulder wouldn't get home for another hour, way past dark. In fact it was already starting to get dark. 

A small shiver of fear ran down Krycek's back. Someday the ghosts that came out at night would take Mulder away from him. It was one of his few, small fears. That and the fear of slippery, oil based aliens. Oh, and, of course, if someone destroyed the worlds supply of chocolate.

Mulder had his sunflower seeds and Krycek had his chocolate.

Life was good. But that didn't end the fact that Krycek was bored. He still needed to feel his heart pounding, needed to feel a little danger. He needed to touch Mulder, the quintessence of life. 

"You know God, if you're up there, just once, one time is all I ask. Please, I've been a good boy. I haven't killed, maimed, or tortured anyone at all in a week. Sure I shot that dog but it was messing with my chocolate cake. I didn't kill it though. But, just once, please," Krycek begged a deity he didn't believe in. Still it wouldn't hurt to try.

Instead of waiting for an answer he knew wasn't going to come he picked up his binoculars and set his sights on the street waiting to see Mulder's car come driving down. 

It was nearly an hour later later when Krycek saw Mulder's car turn down the street. 

Krycek sat up straight in his chair. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his rib cage; it was pounding so hard. Some small irrational part of him wanted to jump up and shout with glee, saying "He's here, he's here, he's finally here." A place where he was able to watch and keep guard over his beloved agent. 

True to form Mulder parked his car and went inside the building. Krycek turned from his position by the window back to the piles of videotapes, making sure they were all going. Wouldn't want to miss a moment of Mulder. He'd be able to steal bits off the tapes later. 

In a few moments the microphones picked up the sound of Mulder's keys in his door. Then in strode 180 pounds of pure lustful fantasy. Long, agile limbs supporting a wonderfully wiry body. The face fit for a god. Long, well endowed nose. Lusciously, lickable full bottom lip. Eyes that changed with the times. 

All Krycek could think of was, "BONER TIME!" 

Keys were dropped onto the table, coat on a hook in the closet. Mulder went straight to the phone and ordered a special from the House of Woo. Next he went into the bedroom, changed (Mulder had a nice butt too), and came back out to lie on his couch. 

As expected the meal was delivered 17 minutes later, which Mulder ate in his usual fashion. With his fingers. 

Krycek groaned loudly as he watched that mouth lick and nibble at dripping sauces over his hands. His hand swept low to the crotch of his pants to grip his throbbing erection. He could jerk off to the sight of Mulder eating but better things were coming, like the traditional video (that were not his) and the free show. 

Krycek was, after all a gentleman and would wait until Mulder came to come. 

Not disappointed Mulder pulled out one of those videos that were not his and put it in his VCR. Krycek was thrilled to see that it was his favorite videos from the collection, "Came-a-lot." 

In the video (which Krycek just happened to have a copy of) was a beautiful woman, just as much a lust goddess as Mulder was a god. She was the damsel in distress that a knight in shining armor road up to rescue.

Krycek liked the knight, Sir Gave-in, who was strongly well built, sword at his side, armor which the rescued maiden peeled off, and a face that was slightly familiar but he never could quite place it. 

Krycek watched the monitor with the shot of Mulder spread over his couch. It pictured both Mulder and the television with its movie. 

True to form, the maiden was captured and guarded by a huge, fake looking dragon. She emitted a series of truly girly screams. (Screams that sent bolts of lightning to Krycek's cock.) 

The knight, in full shining armor, rode up to the wicked dragon, hacking at it with his large sword. Soon the maiden was rescued and her body writhing against the knight in gratitude. 

During this adventure Krycek could see Mulder lift up his shirt to play with his nipples. They were a wonderful dusty tan that accentuated the peaks as Mulder played with them. 

As the (grateful) action of the movie went on, Mulder slid his hand down over his chest, past the navel, and under the sweats to the groin. 

Krycek groaned loudly, waiting for Mulder to unveil the main event. 

Not to disappoint Mulder fumbled in his shorts for a while, making the tent bigger until there seemed to be no choice but to let it free. 

It almost felt like a physical arrow to his heart (or groin) as Krycek watched that wonderful member. It was long and thick, something that begged worship 24 hours a day, 6 days a week. (He needed to reload sometime.) The pubic hair was a wild tangle, like grass surrounding the golden goose's eggs. This being Mulder's wonderful scrotum (egg sack.) 

Oh, how he wanted to go a exploring. 

Krycek squeezed his crotch one last time before undoing the button and zipper, freeing his own erection. Equal to the long, slow strokes Mulder was demonstrating on screen, Krycek pulled on himself, lost in the lust he had for his very special agent. 

"Feels good, don't it, baby," Mulder husked. His voice easily picked up by the _specially_ placed microphone. 

The voice slightly started Krycek but he quickly sat back, enjoying the show. Sometimes Mulder did this. It was kind of like playing with an invisible friend. To every body else it was air but to that kid it was not air but an actual person.

Of course this was good. Krycek could sit back and pretend it was him. 

"Touch me right there, baby," Mulder said as he played with his nipple. 

"I'm touching you," Krycek moaned as he played with his own nipple, a mime of Mulder's actions.

"Mmm, I love your finger, your hands on me. I love it almost as much as touching you. Do you feel me touching you, babe." 

"Oh, yes, I do, I do. More, I want more." 

"You want more, baby? I want to touch you every where." Mulder said, continuing his litany. "I'm holding you and stroking you. Do you feel my hand on your cock? Let me taste you." 

Mulder stroked his erection several times before gathering up the pre-come gathering at the tip of his erection. Slowly he brought his hand up to his mouth to taste the bitter fluid. The whole time Krycek watched and mimicked the movements, imagining himself in the room, touching Mulder, being touched by Mulder. It was heavenly. 

"I'm getting close, baby, so close. But I want to watch you come. Do you think you can do that for me, baby. Come for me?"

"Oh, yes, Mulder. Anything, everything." 

"Are you there yet?" Mulder asked into the air. 

Krycek arched his back, lost in the sensual pleasures of Mulder (his) hand on his cock. He was unable to give a coherent answer (though there was no one there to listen) and just moaned long and deep. He could feel his orgasm present but held it off at bay. Even though Mulder was talking to an imaginary lover Krycek could imagine just along side of him and waited until Mulder instructed 'him' to come. 

"Do you feel it? I can feel it. You're right there, baby, right there. Mmm," Mulder moaned, jerking himself harder. 

"Do you want to come, baby, I know I do." 

Krycek whined with the need to come. 

"You're right there, baby, I know you are. Why don't you come for Fox, baby. Come for me." 

As if on cue Krycek's orgasm rolled through him. He could barely keep an eye on the television as he watched Mulder pull himself to completion in tandem. 

Krycek sat there for a moment in post-orgasmic stickiness and contentment. He smiled at the image of sated Mulder drawing pictures in the fluid on his chest. 

"That was wonderful, Alex, but when are you coming over?" Mulder asked into the air, his mouth pouting. 

Krycek started. There could be no way that Mulder knew he was watching. They had gone to a lot of trouble hiding those bugs. They were the top of the line, undetectable. 

No, Mulder couldn't know. 

"I've missed you while you were away, Alex. I'm glad you're back." 

Mulder swirled the come on his chest some more. He dipped his finger and brought a huge glob to his lips. Almost like he was applying Chap Stick Mulder applied the white fluid to his thick, lickable lips. 

Across the street Krycek couldn't breath. 

"I want to taste you. I want to play with you. Please, won't you come over, Alex baby?" 

Mulder got off his couch, slid off his pants, and walked straight to one of the cameras. The camera in particular was at waist high. Across the street one of the screens was filled up with the image of Mulder's cock before the man knelt down to look right into the lens. 

file://Breathe, Krycek, breathe,// internal sensors buzzed to him. 

"Alex, aren't you going to come over. We'll have so much fun." 

Mulder stared into the camera, pouting the whole time. He gave one last plea of "please, baby," before he abandoned the camera. 

Next Mulder walked to the window in all his glory. One hand gathered up his genitals while the other he leaned against the window with his head on it. Then Mulder started kissing the thick panes, leaving come kiss smears all over the window. The whole time, he was squeezing and fondling his crotch. 

Krycek swung his gaze from the bank of TV's to the window across the street. He could clearly see Mulder baring him self to the whole wide world. Without a second thought (except for the one that told himself to tuck himself back in) Krycek was jumping up and out the door. 

Mulder smiled as he saw the young man, armored in his black leather jacket, come rushing out of the building and across the street. He retired to his (seldom-used) bedroom and lay down on the sheets. (But not before securing the handcuffs at the end of the bed or the lube on the night stand.) 

Krycek rushed up the stares straight to apartment 42. He threw open the door thinking he would see Mulder still at the window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Mulder no longer was putting himself up for display. 

"Alex," a psaltery tone came drifting out. 

Cautiously Krycek approached the bedroom. He fighting down the desire to take out his gun, but did so any way. 

Mulder lay down on the satiny sheets, absolutely beautiful and offered up for any one's enjoyment. Krycek moved to Mulder's bedside. 

"You've come to play," Mulder said as he rolled up in bed and grabbed the young man by the jacket, pulling him to his chest. 

"How...how did you know I was watching?" 

"Who else would it be? Nope, only my knight in shinning leather, that's who," Mulder said as he took Krycek's gun out of his hand. The older man placed it on the night stand by the lube. 

Krycek stared mutely at Mulder, unable to stop what was happening. 

Next Mulder ran his hands up and down Krycek's form, loving the feel of worn leather scrape against his fingers. He leaned in to smell Krycek's unique musky scent. A small puddle of sweat had pooled in the crease where body met neck and Mulder licked it away. 

Almost like a token protest, thought he did mean to push Mulder away, Krycek put his hand on Mulder's shoulder. He needed to stop this. This could not continue but it did. Mulder was in total control of the situation. 

Long fingers peeled the leather jacket back until it was trapping Krycek's arms. It was only then that Mulder moved up his mouths attack to those cupid bow lips. As they were moaning into each other's mouths, Mulder slid the ubiquitous leather off the younger man. 

"I've missed you, Alex." 

"Mulder, please. We can't do this." 

"Why not?" 

"It's to dangerous, too risky. They're watching you." 

"And you're the one behind the cameras, aren't you, baby. I know you'll make it all better." 

Krycek quickly thought back to his collection of "Mulder's Jerk Off Life." He could use those to tape over the image of him and Mulder together in bed. Even if someone reviewed the tapes they were unlikely to find anything. The person would probably fast forward through most of it, considering it was either an eating Mulder, jerking off Mulder, or sleeping Mulder. 

Maybe this could work out. 

But before Krycek could come to a firm decision Mulder had pulled him onto the bed and was now laying on top of him trying to kiss Krycek into oblivion. 

Krycek writhed beneath Mulder, trying to dislodge the older man. Even if he could edit his tapes onto the other it wouldn't do any good. He should not be doing this. When he had prayed to touch Mulder once he knew it was only hot air. He knew he couldn't, and wouldn't touch Mulder. The man was too special for the likes of him. 

"Mulder, we've got to stop." 

"You don't want me, baby?" Mulder asked, whining. 

"I...I d...don't," Krycek said, turning his face away from Mulder, hoping he wouldn't see through the lie. 

"I guess you don't want me," Mulder said, sounding almost like he was about to cry. The older man leaned back, scooting off Krycek till he was at the end of the bed. 

"But," Mulder said, an instant before he climbed back up Krycek's body, "I want you." 

Mulder slapped the handcuffs around one of Krycek's wrists then around his own wrist. 

"Mulder, what the hell do you think you're doing," Krycek pulled and tugged at the handcuffs, trying to get them off. 

"Making sure you stay with me." 

"Mulder, I _have_ to go. It's too dangerous to stay."

"And you're not leaving until I have my fun so get used to it, Alex," Mulder barked. He quickly undid the younger man's pants and pulled them down. The whole time struggling with Krycek.

"Mulder, you can't do this."

"I know you want me, Alex, and the only thing stopping us is you. Now, we're going to have sex now, whether you like it or not so you may as well sit back and enjoy."

"Mulder, this is stupidity."

"I know. Ain't it great though," Mulder said as he swooped down for a soul searing kiss. It was several minutes before he let Krycek up for air.

"Not so fast, Agent Mulder."

Krycek flipped the two of them over so that he was on top. As slick as a seal he was out of his clothes, only his T-shirt tangling in the hand cuffs. 

"Oh, yeah, Alex, give it to me baby," Mulder said right before he flipped the young man back under him. The two wrestled and kissed in willful abandonment.

When they were ready, Mulder grabbed at the lube, trying to squeeze some out onto his hands but he squeezed the tube too hard and the lube went flying all over the place. 

Krycek stopped in his exploration of Mulder's body to laugh.

Mulder loomed above the younger man with a hurt expression for a few moments before leaning down to put his fore head against Krycek's. He, too, started laughing at his enthusiasm. 

"Waste not, want not," Krycek said as he scooped up a large amount of the spilled lube with his hand cuffed hand. He reached down to grasp Mulder's erection in a firm grip. 

Mulder gasped as Krycek stroked him. Krycek laughed before squeezing hard then altering the rhythm. Soon Mulder's hand joined Krycek's below the belt, both of them intent on bringing the other off. 

With a loud cry that rattled the windows, they came in each other's hands. 

"Mulder, that was fantastic," Krycek said in a breathly voice. 

"Mmm, glad you stayed, Alex baby?" Mulder said as he moved off the younger man to lie on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, yeesss."

"MULDER!" came an indigent voice from the doorway. "What the hell do you think you're doing." 

Krycek jumped up to see a petite red head and the bald mountain. He moved quickly to cover Mulder up. Sure Scully had seen Mulder naked before but not like this. 

"Mmm, I'm just having a little fun with Alex," Mulder said as he played with the blanket Krycek was (fruitlessly) holding over his body. 

"I can't believe this. You and Krycek, Krycek and you."

"And he's not half bad. You should give it a try sometime." 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Krycek hissed at his very special agent. 

"Mulder, you can't do this. This is wrong, this is bad, this just isn't right. Isn't that right, sir," Scully addressed Skinner next to her. She turned around to see Stone Face Skinner actually smirking at the two men. "Sir?" 

"About time you got laid, Spooky," Skinner chuckled. 

"Sir, sir, you can't mean that you approve of this atrocity?" 

"What's there to approve? He's getting laid." Skinner flashed a peace sign. "Make love, not war." The bald mountain said before leaving the room. 

"Mulder, please," Krycek said as he tried one more time to cover the two of them up with the blanket. The older man just kept shoving it down, smirking at Scully the whole time. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Scully chanted as she paced back and forth. She felt a head ache coming on. 

Suddenly she stopped. "Is this a one time thing or are you and him gonna," she waved a nebulous hand in the air. 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. So far I've only had a test drive and it wasn't too bad. I'd like to take it for a full country tour to make sure all the parts are in the right order." 

"Mulder, we can't. No," the young man stated. 

"You're not going anywhere, my knight in shining leather." Mulder lifted their joined hands, jangling the cuffs. "You're staying right here with me." 

Mulder pulled the younger man down for a gut wrenching kiss. 

Scully gave a slight whine which caused Mulder to turn his attention back to her. 

"You know the old saying, Scully, you can't beat them, join them, join us." Mulder arched his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. 

Scully stood there considering the situation. For a few moments she was deep in thought before pressing her lips together and staring straight at the two of them. 

"A cute butt is a cute butt is a cute butt. So whose cute butt is first." 

"You... you can't be serious?" Krycek gawked in awe at the (formally known as) Ice Queen. 

"Oh, yes. We're both very serious," Mulder said as he rolled over the young man, trapping him beneath him once more. The older man watched with glee at the shocked expressions passing over Krycek face as he watched Scully quickly strip and climb into bed. 

"Too bad we don't have more of these," Mulder said as he jangled the handcuffs fastening him to the younger man. 

Scully just smiled before pulling out her own pair of hand cuffs. 

As Krycek laid back, watching the newest member in bed, he had a brief thought. Nope, he wouldn't be bored tonight. 

Krycek grinned. 

* * *

E-MAIL ADDRESS: [email removed]   
RATING, Etc.: NC-17—Krycek/Mulder/Scully Sex.   
DISCLAIMER: X-Files belongs to Chris Carter and Co. I just use them.

Note: The myth of Aphrodite and Aries is as follows. Aphrodite, Goddess of love, was married to Hephaetstus, God of fire, but was having an affair with Aries, God of war. Hephaetstus, after being told by Helios, God of the sun, that the two were having an affair, made a trap to capture the two of them together. The trap was a net that a god could not free himself from if captured within. Hephaetstus put the net over the bed and when Aphrodite and Aries started up the net fell over them, trapping them. Then Hephaetstus invited all the other gods and goddesses in to see his unfaithful wife. Instead of spurning the relationship they all laughed then left. Hephaetstus was angry, released them and that was about it for the myth. 

During the 14th to 16th century this myth was painted and re-painted as an allegory. They viewed that men were strength that should protect and chastise their women while women were heathenistic seductresses with overwhelming sexual appatites. (Remember, these are people who belived in bleeding to release the demons.) They sometimes painted a sexual being, Aphrodite, with a chained or restrained man, in armor, kneeling at her feet. Usually she, or her cupids, is disarming Aries. Meanwhile he is trying to restore her virtue, like covering her up. Two paintings in particular are Veronensis' "Mars and Venus" and Cossa's "Mars enchained by Venus" come to mind. Veronensis has a lusty, carefree Venus while Mars is trying to cover her up. A cupid is tying them together. Cossa's detail of the painting can be seen at my web sight, <http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Aegean/6582> the painting leads to my story. In the painting Aries is chained to a chair Aphrodite is sitting on. He is kneeling at her feet. 

The Camelot and Sir Gavin references are incidental.   
  
---


End file.
